Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games
Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games is a new game made for The Future Nintendo by Great Games, Inc. after they signed a deal with Nickelodeon. It will feature much of the same events as in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, but will feature SpongeBob ''characters instead of ''Sonic ''characters. Gameplay New Elements New elements in the gameplay include, of course, the addition of ''SpongeBob ''characters and teams. New events are introduced into the Winter Olympics and more new things within the events, too. Online play is introduced into the Winter Games for the first time. Instead of just being able to check records, players can join with up to three friends and go online to play single events or team events. Friend codes are also utilized. A story mode is brought into this game, with four unique stories involving the players play through events to win. Returning Elements The gameplay is also very closely related to ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Many events are played similarly. Emblems also return, there being various to unlock. Records can be checked, including which events were won with which character. The shop returns, in Christmas Village like the last game. Festival mode returns, where the player can go through events just like in the actual Olympics. Training and party games also see a comeback. Modes *'Olympic Events (1-4 Players): '''Events are played in realistic locations where the Olympic Winter games could possibly be held. *'Dream Events (1-4 Players): Similar to Olympic Events, but introduce items and Mario/''SpongeBob'' settings, among some things. Every Dream Event is unlockable. *'Online Play (1-4 Players): '''Unlocked events can be played online with up to eight people (up to four locally) *'Records (1 Player): 'Records, such as collected medals, can be checked along with rankings and best times. *'Party Games (1-4 Players): 'Minigames relating to the ''Mario ''and ''SpongeBob ''worlds can be played which involve playing events along with their main premise. *'Shopping (1-4 Players): As in the predecessor, a shop is available to purchase things such as items, clothing, characters, costumes, information, decals, music, and other things. *'Festival Mode (1-4 Players): '''Players can play through sixteen days' worth of events as if they were actually in the Olympics. *'Story Mode (1-4 Players): 'A new story mode with four storylines can be played involving a variety of plots, settings, and characters. *'Training (1 Player): 'Training for events can be done here that involve completing a certain task that teaches the fundamentals of the event. Characters The game features twenty-four competitors, twelve from each series. The ''Mario ''characters are the same as in ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, with the addition of Rosalina and Toad. Each character is part of a class of statistics, marked 'All-Around, Speed, Acceleration, '''and '''Power. '''Characters with equal stats are all-around, characters with high speed are in the speed group, and so on. Each character has a special item that they can obtain from Item Boxes. Team Mario Team SpongeBob Events Main article: Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games/Events Olympic Events Dream Events Dream Events Locations Festival Mode Festival mode is a mode where the players go through events spread across sixteen days as if they were actually competing in the Winter Olympics. The first day is the opening ceremony and the last day is the closing ceremony. Festival mode can be played individually or in a team of four. Individual Festival Mode Events Team Festival Mode Events Story Mode Main article: Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games/Story Mode SpongeBob Storylines Mario Storylines Shopping Main article: Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games/Shopping In the Christmas Village, there are many things buyable with Star Tokens. Star Tokens are earned by winning events, beating records, getting emblems, and many more. The Star Tokens can be spent at the various shops, which consist the Boutique, Music Store, Library, Sports Shop, and Secret Shop. The Secret Shop is unlocked only by collecting gold medals in all events. The Boutique has various costumes for the characters. The Music Store consists of music from the game and extra music from the ''Mario ''and ''SpongeBob ''series. Party Games There are four party games that each involve playing events. By winning events, the players get points, and depending on how the actual party game works, the player with the most points wins. SpongeBob Party Games *'Patty Flip: 'In Patty Flip, the four players are given four grills. The first player gets to choose an event from a large wheel. If the event is a team event, then the players play two-on-two. If the event is individual, then they all play against each other. After the event rankings are determined, players are given a certain number of Krabby Patties. The first player gets twelve, then ten, then eight, then six. In a team match the top two get ten and the bottom two get eight. The players must flip their patties and add ingredients to sastify a given order. Points are given based on how good the patty was. After a set number of rounds, the player with the most points wins. *'Jellyfishing: '''Players are placed in Jellyfish Fields, which has several Jellyfish roaming about. Players choose an event from a large wheel. After the event is decided, the players start playing. If the event is a team event, then the players play two-on-two. If the event is individual, then they all play against each other. After the rankings are decided, nets are given to the players. The first player gets twelve, then ten, then eight, then six. In a team match the top two get ten and the bottom two get eight. Each net can only be used to capture Jellyfish once. If the player misses, the net is gone. Different colored jellyfish give different points: pink is one, red is two, blue is five, green is ten, and a queen jellyfish is twenty. After a set number of rounds, the player with the most points wins. Mario Party Games Items In the Dream Events, Item Boxes are found in some stages that contain items that the player can use. Items from both series are found in the Item Box roulette, and each character has a special item only they can use. Not including special items, there are ten total, five from each series. SpongeBob Items There are five total items from the ''SpongeBob ''series. Mario Items There are five total items from the ''Mario ''series. Special Items Each of the twenty-four playable characters has their own item. Emblems Main article: Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games/Emblems Unlockables Characters Events Beta Elements Gallery Main article: Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games/Gallery Staff Everything: Poll What do you think so far? AMAZING! Deserves to be featured when it's done! Great game! Pretty good so far. Meh. Bad idea. DELETE DIS TRASH! Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Great Games, Inc. Category:Olympic Games Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario Sports Category:Mario Sports Games